


Who Wants To Live Forever : Daniel Jackson (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of the character Daniel Jackson up to and including "Meridian". Song by Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants To Live Forever : Daniel Jackson (a Stargate SG1 music video)

  
[Who Wants To Live Forever : Daniel Jackson (a Stargate SG1 music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/40/who-wants-to-live-forever-:-stargate-sg1-:-daniel)  



End file.
